Wait For Me
by motherofyaoi
Summary: Just a short little one shot of Kiryu and Majima. KiryuxMajima yaoiness 1st warning! What happens when Majima finds a new way to get Kiryu to fight him? Is there something better than fighting with Kiryu-chan?


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/n: so I wanted to write some fanfiction but I couldn't decide what to write about so babe told me to write about Kiryu and Majima since I've now played O, Kiwami, and 6 (not in that order), and I LOVE Goro-chiin! Like people whined about Majima-everywhere and I was actively seeking him out! Lolol. Anyway so this came about due to his suggestion 3 I hope you like it!

Kiryu/Majima Yaoi. You've been warned. No flames plz.

Xxxxxxx

Majima had always been thin, Kazuma noted as the Mad Dog walked past him. Today he seemed rather distracted. He had even passed Kiryu by with out inciting a fight. Did he even notice the Dragon's presence?

Majima froze mid-stride.

"Ah." Kazuma let the, only slightly, surprised noise escape his lips. He set his coffee down and waited for the typhoon.

"Kiryu-chan!" Majima shouted and jogged back to the café. He sat across from Kazuma and took his coffee. Kiryu sighed and ordered another.

"What do you want this time, Majima-nii-san?" He asked.

"You know, I would usually say a fight." He took a sip of the coffee. "But right now I'd rather enjoy this cup o' joe."

"Then please, allow me to join you." Kazuma recited and sipped his fresh cup while Goro gestured his approval.

"It's good joe." The Mad Dog stated quietly.

"Nn." Kazuma agreed. Majima sighed loudly.

"What the hell are we doing?" He questioned, slumping in his chair.

"Enjoying-"

"Enough of the peace and quiet ready!" Majima stood quickly and began pivoting from one foot to the other. Kazuma sighed and shook his head.

"I knew this would happen…" He mumbled to himself.

"Come on, Kiryu-chan! Caffeine's got my blood pumping!" He brought his fists up to guard his face.

"Not interested." Kiryu brought the cup to his lips. Majima gave him a look that was both annoyed and disappointed.

"How about now?" He grinned mischievously and grabbed Kiryu by the collar of his suit, pulled him up slightly and placed his lips against the taller man's. Majima deepened the kiss while Kazuma was still in a shocked stupor, tasting the inside of his mouth. He tasted of coffee and cigarettes, Majima observed briefly. Once the Dragon had regained his senses he pushed Majima away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You would go so far as to kiss another man…?" He glared, though once he thought about it, this was one of his more docile strategies.

"I'd do anything for a fight with you, Kiryu-chan." Majima giggled maniacally and leapt over the railing that divided the street from the café. Kazuma left more than enough money for the drinks then quickly followed.

Xxxxxxxx

Kazuma exhaled audibly after drinking the ice cold whiskey. He looked over to a group of people laughing and talking a bit too loudly. He wondered why they had continued to stay in –this- bar instead of going somewhere like a karaoke bar, where they could openly compete to be the loudest costumer. He shook his head and turned back to the drink that had already been refilled.

"Tsk, don't they know how to show proper respect to a quiet establishment?" Kiryu nearly jumped when Majima's voice rang through his ears.

"Majima-nii-san?" The Dragon looked up to see the lord of the night behind the counter, shaking a drink together.

"Good evening, Kiryu-chan." He gave a swooping bow then went back to shaking the drink.

"What did you do with the Master…?" Kiryu scowled.

"He had to step out for a minute." The Mad Dog shrugged. Kazuma decided it was best not to question it further and took another drink. How many of these had he had already? Maybe it was time to call it a night.

"I've been thinking about our kiss all day.." Goro whispered in Kiryu's ear.

Maybe one more drink… He quickly finished what was in his glass and pushed it forward for a refill. The whole reason he had come to the bar was to get some piece and quiet. The 'event' involving the man with the hannya tattoo had been replaying in his mind all day. He had even gone out of his way to beat up thugs on the street just to distract himself.

"I see I'm not alone." Majima chuckled. "Not to worry, Kiryu-chan, Master Majima, Goro will make it all better." He flashed a sly smile. Kazuma didn't dare to think about what that meant.

"I'm not fighting you…" He said firmly, nursing his new drink.

"Actually I had something else in mind tonight."

Xxxxxxx

The door to Kiryu's hotel flung open and the two men bounced from wall to wall in a struggle for dominance while tearing away each other's clothes. Kazuma grunted and growled while Majima made all kinds of embarrassing noises. How could he do that with no regard for what others might think?

"Kiryu-cha~n!" Majima squirmed underneath the larger man.

"Nnh.." He grunted in response, running his hands all over his thin body. How was Majima so small but so strong? More importantly how was he so hot right now?

Kazuma was sure the other tenants of the hotel could hear Majima, but somehow it excited even more knowing that. The thumping of the bed against the wall egged him on even more, making the night long, loud, sweaty and passion filled.

Xxxxxxx

Kazuma sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He took a slow drag of his cigarette and sighed contentedly.

"I knew you were a beast. Kiryu-chan, but I didn't expect -that-." Majima smirked, laying down but propping himself up by his elbow while he smoked his own cigarette.

"I didn't have to hold back with you." Kazuma stated simply but a small smile tugged at the corner of his lip.

"Yeah, that's right. Isn't it great to be able to go at full steam and not worry about breaking your partner?" The one eyed man laughed, eliciting a small chuckle from the other man.

A silence fell on them as they watched the sun peak over the buildings of Kamurocho. Majima put out his cigarette and laid down with a long, drawn out sigh.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kazuma offered.

"Nah. Nothing a -civilian- should be involved in anyway.." The way he spat the word made Kiryu wince mentally.

The Mad Dog yawned and laid his head on the pillow. The larger man put his cigarette out as well and laid down next him on his back. Majima rolled over and placed his hand on Kiryu's chest. Kazuma's heart ached and he reached up to take the slender fingers in his own but stopped and rested his hand at his side once more. Love didn't exist in the Yakuza. It couldn't.

Life had taught them both that lesson already.

Xxxxxxxx

"Yeah, I'm free now." He nodded to no one. "I'll be there." He hung up the phone. The hostess he had been frequenting lately had asked him to help her pick a gift out for her brother. At first Kazuma was reluctant, having never been that great at thinking of gift ideas, but she was desperate and insisted they had similar taste so he agreed.

"Thanks for coming, Kiryu-san!" She waved him down in the middle of the theater square.

"No problem." He nodded. "Did you have a store you wanted to visit first?"

"Mhm!" She giggled and lead him by the arm.

"Kiryu-chan!" The familiar voice made him stop in his tracks. An arm slung over his shoulder and the grip on his arm loosened.

"M-Majima-nii-san.." Kiryu's heart raced.

"Nabbed yourself a cutie." Majima cackled. "I wont bother you on your date, Kiryu-chan, but you owe me a ball buster." He slapped the back of the Dragon and bowed to the lady before walking away.

"Wait, Majima-nii-san. It's not-" Kazuma tried to explain but the other man was already leaving his sight. Why did if feel like he was cheating on him? They weren't together, and it had been at least a month since that night…

"Kiryu-san?" The woman asked worriedly.

"I have to go." Kazuma sprinted after the one eyed man, following him into an alley way. His heart ached for the other.

"Majima, it wasn't, I wasn't-" He was stopped short by the Mad Dog pressing him against the wall crashing his lips into his own. It only took a second for him to reciprocate hungrily, arms wrapping themselves around the small waist in front of him, bringing their hips together.

"Mmm.." Majima moaned and tugged at Kazuma's hair when Kiryu groped his ass.

"See you tonight?" The taller man asked once they separated.

"Che, you wish." Majima smirked slyly and left the alley to continue his rounds. Kazuma smiled and straightened himself out before returning to the main street. He felt the need for a nice quiet drink again, but couldn't shake the feeling he was supposed to be doing something else.

Xxxxxxxx

"Shit…" Majima panted as he flopped down on the bed. "That's a better work out than fighting." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"You did say I owed you a ball buster." Kiryu chuckled, panting lightly.

"Haha!" Majima remembered. "And you certainly delivered!" He took the cigarette Kazuma had just lit for himself and propped himself up using his elbows while he smoked.

"Hmph…" Kiryu gave him a look that Majima recognized as a pout. He sniggered to himself, wondering how many people could discern the Dragon's varying scowls.

Xxxxx

"Ah!" Goro flinched when Kazuma pressed the alcohol swab to his wound. "Damn kid…" He complained.

"Still, I can't believe you took a blade for him…" Kiryu muttered while tending to the dressing.

"Yeah, well I beat the shit outta him after that whole mess.." He stuck his nose in the air.

"That explains all the blood." He shook his head and glanced at the drying trail of red stains. "Why'd you save him?" Kiryu couldn't resist the curiosity.

"He's a good kid." Majima said quietly. "Dumb as a sack of shit." He shrugged his shoulders. "But a good kid."

Kazuma chuckled quietly. He took advantage of the bare shoulders in front of him and began to leave a trail of kisses from his shoulder to his neck.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt too badly…" He said, running his fingers down the other's spine. Majima spun around and wrapped his arms and legs around Kiryu, and pulled them both down on the bed.

"Shut up and help me work off this frustration." He whispered huskily in the other man's ear and nibbled on it.

"What about this?" Kazuma's fingers glided over the bandages he had placed.

"This hurts more right now…" Majima bucked his hips and Kiryu could feel the hardened member of his lover.

"I see…" Kiryu kissed Majima heatedly.

No matter how much Majima insisted (and boy did he insist), Kiryu couldn't bring himself to go all out like he had before. He was too afraid of injuring the Mad Dog more.

Xxxxxx

Kazuma swallowed the questions that had been nagging him the last few months. Just what were they to each other? Were they in a real relationship? Or was this just sex? A way for Majima to blow off steam… part of him wanted to know… Most of him already knew the answers the one eyed man would give.

He didn't want to hear those answers…

"Kiryu-chan?" One of the few times Majima was serious.

"Hmm?" He had been glaring at the ceiling but turned a softer gaze towards his lover.

"Christmas is coming up… Any plans?" He asked, resting his head on the larger man's bare chest.

"I…" He said quietly. "uh… I have to go back..." He cleared his throat when Majima slowly sat up. He had been meaning to tell him but could never find the right moment.

"When will ya be back?" Kiryu had to make sure Majima hadn't -actually- just stabbed him in the heart.

"I wasn't supposed to be back here at all…" Kazuma scratched the back of his head. "I've already over stayed my welcome in this city."

"So you're not coming back." Majima rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Well… them's the breaks." He said in a lighter voice that cut Kiryu deeply. Goro laid down once more.

"Majima-"

"How long do we have?" He didn't look at Kiryu. If he looked that man in the eye now there's no telling what he might find himself willing to give up to be with him.

"Two weeks." Kazuma answered.

"Two weeks… " Majima repeated and closed his eye.

Xxxxxxxx

New years came all to suddenly for Kiryu. His time with the Mad Dog of Shimano was over and he hoped by January this gaping hole in his chest would have at least subsided a bit. To his disappointment, it had only grown. He missed the skinny, little, one eyed demon man.

Weeks turned into months and there was nothing quick about it. Each day seemed agonizingly slow knowing he wouldn't hear 'Kiryu-chan!' and see Majima grinning like a maniac as he barreled toward him.

"Kiryu-chan!" The unexpected voice made him stop in his tracks. At first he didn't believe it was real but then he noticed the horror on people's faces as they looked behind Kiryu. Slowly, he turned around.

"You fucking asshole!" Majima shouted as he jumped up and swung his leg around to kick the Dragon in the face, sending him to the ground. Kiryu stood and spit out the blood that had pooled in his mouth.

"…" He raised his fists to guard while Majima continued his assault.

"You left with out saying goodbye!" Majima's fists and feet hammered relentlessly at Kiryu's defenses. He growled when he realized it was getting him nowhere.

"I waited for hours, days!" Majima pulled out his dagger and swung at Kiryu. "You left a fucking week early ya bastard!" The larger man managed to dodge the bladed onslaught, though not with out difficulty.

Finally, he saw his opening and grabbed the wrist wielding the knife. Goro glared and tried to twist away but Kiryu swept his legs from under him and pinned him to the ground. They both lay there for a moment panting, scowling at one another.

"God I've missed you." The smaller man finally said, his scowl turning into a grin. Kiryu gave a small smile.

"Yeah… me too."

"There a hotel around here?" Majima asked looking around. Kazuma helped him to his feet then walked down the road to collect the things he had dropped when he spotted Kiryu.

"This way." He lead the way to a small hotel.

This time wasn't terribly unlike the first time. Both men starving for contact. But the Dragon had something weighing on his mind. He paused his attack on Majima's neck to stare meaningfully into his eye.

"I want you, Majima." He said, gently kissing the other man's lips.

"Well, yeah.." Majima giggled and rolled his hips against Kiryu's.

"No.." Kazuma gave a small sigh. "I want -you-. Only you. Not just now, not just here." He trailed kisses down the smaller man's neck and chest. "I want you to be mine. And I want to be yours." He looked into his eye once more and caressed his cheek.

"…" Majima struggled.

"Well?" Kazuma kissed and nibbled on his collarbone. Cheating, he knew, but he couldn't wait any longer for an answer.

"Augh…" Majima made a noise like a spoiled child that was asked to do chores. "You want my answer?" Kiryu's serious, business-face scowl made Majima giggle once more.

"…." Kiryu waited, giving a small annoyed grunt. Majima wrapped his arms around Kiryu's neck and played with his hair.

"You already have me." He whispered in his ear. It took the Dragon a moment to process the information but when he did, he pulled off Majima's eyepatch and gently kissed just below his missing eye, then he kissed his lover's lips passionately. Unlike their first kiss, Kiryu tasted of iron from his bruised and cut lip. Majima tasted of cigarettes this time and, to Kiryu's delight, his favorite whiskey.

That night, instead of hasty and heated, things were slow and intense. It still lasted all night and well into the morning, though.

Xxxxxx

"Ya know… when I asked you to stay with me, I actually thought you would stay… -here-." Kazuma scowled at his love while they waited for the train. Majima laughed.

"And do what? Grow old and fat and take it up the ass everyday?" Kiryu shuffled bashfully.

"Something like that…" He admitted.

"Nah, some ones gotta keep those idiots in check." He slung his bat over his shoulder and grinned. "Now give me your best sucker punch." He grabbed Kiryu by the collar as the train rolled in. Kazuma smiled and shook his head then kissed him.

"See ya in a week, Kiryu-chan!"

"I'll be waiting, Majima-san." They waved to one another as the train departed.

Majima smiled to himself, it was nice to know someone was waiting for his return. It would be even better to be welcomed by him. He imagined Kazuma in an apron, cooking dinner. Majima would walk in the door and his little wife Kiryu-chan would be there to greet him, offering himself as the appetizer. He half giggled, half cackled at the thought and stomped his feet in excitement, eliciting stares from the strangers near him. He quickly rose up and stuck his head out of the window.

"Wait for me Kiryu-chan!" He shouted waving wildly.

Xxxxxxx

A/n: The End. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review I would love to know what you thought!


End file.
